


100 Guineas

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Bijou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bijou, Onyx/Jade: devotion - taking care of each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Guineas

Onyx was still sitting up, curled by the window in Jasper's extra blanket, when Jade finally stumbled into the boys' room. The dark made it unreal--there was a thump by the door where the moonlight didn't quite light up, and a hiss of pain as Jade hurriedly caught himself on the doorframe, wobbling. Opal made a sleepy noise in his corner, and Onyx could see Topaz actually sit up, though they both rolled back over--cuddled together in a single warm lump--when they heard Onyx already padding across the room. Jade leaned up against the door and didn’t try to move until Onyx came to help support him. His shoulders were a mess of hot welts. "You got back late," Onyx said, quiet and even, into the dark.

Jade hummed something that might have been an answer and probably wasn't as Onyx led him along the wall to his spot. He sunk to the soft mat bonelessly, even with Onyx helping him settle down, head nodding against Onyx's shoulder as he wrapped the blanket around them both. "Tonight was the show you were talking to Garnet about?" Onyx murmured, trailing his fingers lightly over the wounds to make sure they weren't worse than they looked. Jade's breath hitched weakly when Onyx touched him, skin far too cold where his sweat had begun to dry as Onyx pushed the damp hair away from his forehead. Onyx frowned. The back of Jade’s hand knocked awkwardly against Onyx's side, fingers curled tightly around something he couldn't seem to figure out how to let go.

"Jet..." Jade rasped out, bumping his hand against Onyx's side again before managing to lift it high enough to drop a cloth bag in Onyx's lap. "Said you didn't have enough. Almost time. So." Onyx went very still. He couldn’t move his eyes from the harsh red lines curling over Jade's shoulders, and he was keenly aware of how heavy the bag on his lap was. He noticed for the first time how Jade wasn’t wearing any jewels.

"Why would you...you shouldn't have..._Jade_..." He wanted to shake Jade, could feel his throat closing hot around the stupid words that weren't coming anyway even as he couldn't seem to keep his fingers off the ragged welts on Jade's back. He might not have had quite enough, but it'd been close, and Jade had nothing. But Jade only smiled at him, blearily, and he couldn't say any of it, couldn't do anything but curl around Jade as the other boy passed out and try not to cry.


End file.
